Happy Birthday, Levy!
by swimtothedoctor
Summary: What is Gajeel going to do for Levy's birthday? R&R, sorry I suck at summaries. total Gale! one-shot


Swimtothedoctor: Hello, Minna! I'm very sorry in advance if this doesn't work out, I don't totally understand how to upload a story. I'm new to the fanfiction site, so please go easy on me!

Lucy: Hurry up with the story! *crosses arms* people are waiting…

Swimtothedoctor: Sorry, sorry! Please, do the honors, and then get back into the story!

Lucy: Okay, okay. Swimtothedoctor doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiroshima does. *whispering* If she did, the story would suck!

Swimtothedoctor: *whacks Lucy in the head* get into the story already!

*Lucy: note: takes place before GMG, but after the Tenrou Island arc.

…...

It was as normal a day could be in the guild. The boys were brawling, and Erza unfortunately couldn't stop them because she was off on a solo mission to pay her rent. The girls were hiding out talking in the corner of the bar, gossiping.

"So, Levy, Gajeel teamed up with you for the S-class tournament. Did you anything during training?"

Levy blushed madly at Lucy's statement. "No, we only trained together twice. The rest of the time one of us was off on a mission, or I was buried in the library for tactics to use during the tournament. Nothing happened!" The other girls just giggled and smirked at this.

"Well, then we can ask Gajeel. He'll tell us a straight answer." Mira started to get a dark demon aura as she spoke. "Hey, Gajeel, come over here for a second!"

Gajeel looked up from the fight, holding Natsu in one hand and Gray in the other. Seeing Mira's aura, he quickly dropped the two and practically ran with fear over to the bar. "Yes, Mira?"

Mira motioned for him to bend closer, and she whispered something in his ear. He blushed in a very un-Gajeel-like way, and then abruptly stood up to leave. As he started stalking towards the entrance, he grabbed Levy's wrist dragging her along. "G-Gajeel!"

Gajeel continued to drag Levy out the door despite her protests, not talking until they reached a beautiful lake with a dock. On the dock, there stood a small shack. "Oi, Shrimp. Go into the shack. There is a surprise for you there." Gajeel ordered, looking uncomfortable.

Levy blushed, but somehow managed to nod. She started walking down the hill to the lake, but stopped mid-way, looking back up at the still figure at the top. Levy called out to him, curious. "Did Mira set this up?"

Gajeel shifted in place, and mumbled something incoherent. "I can't hear you!" Levy complained, trudging back up to the top.

"I-I did this, alright, Shrimp! For-for you. Mira only helped me come up with the perfect way to hide it. Happy Birthday, Shrimp. Sorry I'm a couple days early. It was just, it was done, and Mira said that now would be a great time to present it. So here it is." Levy hadn't noticed, but they had walked down the hill and Gajeel was standing next to the shed, holding it open.

Inside the shed contained what appeared to be a glass elevator, but it had a hand scan on it. Other than that, the room was bare. "Just put your hand on the scanner. It's already programmed to only let you and me in the elevator, and you can remove me if you want."

Levy entered the elevator, and Gajeel followed, closing the door. The elevator lit up like a Christmas tree, and showed multiple floors, starting at 1 and going all the way to 58. Levy scanned her hand and selected level 1. The elevator started ton slowly move down, giving her a quick glimpse off the lake bottom before plunging her into solid rock. Slowly, a light started to appear from below, and soon a floor filled to the brim with bookshelves came into view. The elevator dinged, and Gajeel stepped out followed by an excited Levy. "Oi, Shrimp! Before you run off to bury your nose in ten different books at once, follow me."

Gajeel led Levy to behind the elevator, and a huge computer with millions of gigabyte storage on it came into view. "The entire collection of books can be found on here. Any electronic books are on here, as well as the catalog and program for the magical computer helpers that keep the books in the right places and well kempt. **(A/N look it up if you don't know what it means!)** I gathered as many books as I possibly could, and then some. I also left space for your collection at home and at the guild, so you can live in a more open space now."

Levy just stared in awe, speechless. She suddenly hurled herself into Gajeel's arms, letting the larger man envelope her in a hug. "Did you do this all by yourself? It's amazing. Thank you so much!"

Gajeel lifted up one hand to scratch the back of his head. "I mostly did it myself, but I had some help from Mira to access your books at the guild and your apartment. Also, Lily helped a lot in moving the books here."

Levy stared up at him in wonderment, and then tugged him down so his face was level with hers. She was blushing bright red, and landed a quick kiss on his lips. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

Gajeel blushed maddeningly, and straightened back up. "Well you better not, Shrimp. It took me the better part of a year to finish this. I think I get a year or two off now, right?"

Levy gasped, and nodded furiously, too astounded to speak. Gajeel suddenly picked her up bridal style, and entered back into the elevator, and sent them back up. Levy pounded pretend punches on his chest. "Hey, Gajeel, put me down!"

Gajeel continued to carry her all the way back to her apartment, setting her down only when they reached the door of the building. "Oi, Shrimp. Will you, uh, maybe want to have a date tomorrow night?" Gajeel was blushing madly, and falling into the annoying habit of scratching the back of his head with his hand. "We could go see a movie."

Levy squealed with excitement. "Yes, yes, yes! What time do you want to pick me up?"

Gajeel shrugged, obviously uncomfortable with the whole idea. " I don't know, maybe I could pick you up at the guild at 6 and we could grab a bite to eat first."

Levy rushed up to him. "That's great! See you at 6!" She got up on her tip toes and kissed Gajeel's cheek. "Goodnight!"

Gajeel stood there dumbfounded for a good five minutes while Levy raced inside her apartment and sank into her bed breathing heavily. Her birthday wish had come true!

Time Skip!

The next day, Levy walked into the guild humming to herself. As she sat down, she was instantly bombarded with questions, and all that could be made out was "present", "date", and "tonight" before Lucy whisked her away. "She obviously needs to go shopping!" Lucy exclaimed before dragging the poor script mage out the door while the rest of the girls followed, except for Mira who had to tend to the bar. The last that was heard was a faint "Save me!" before the guild doors closed.

….

Lucy: I was barely in this! *evilly glares at me*

Swimtothedoctor: Sorry, I wanted to write a Gale fanfiction. Don't kill me!*cowers in fear*

Lucy: As long as I star in the next one…

Swimtothedoctor: Will do!*salutes Lucy* Sorry if it sucks, I'm kind of new at the whole concept. Please review, I would love to know what I could do better next time so I write fanfictions people will like. Thanks for reading!


End file.
